


INSANITY

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SasuHinaWritingChallenge, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#SasuHinaWritingChallenge / Prompt: Ilusi / Seorang gadis berambut ungu berdiri di sisi pintu, tertawa halus. Tak ada yang tahu ia berada di sana. Dalam tawanya ia berbisik. "Siapa yang berikutnya? Ah, kamu … yang di sana." Ia menunjukmu. /Untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, 23 Juli 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	INSANITY

Insanity © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Angst, Horror  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot  
#SasuHinaWritingChallenge | Prompt: Ilusi  
Latepost. Sebenarnya crosspost dari facebook. :)  
Untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, 23 Juli 2016  
.  
.  
.  
"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pasien kamar 237?" tanya seorang perawat berpakaian putih sambil mengecek papan klip berisi daftar identitas pasien rumah sakit. Lembaran kertas putih dengan tempelan foto dan ketikan rapi dilihat dengan saksama.  
"Ah ya, benar. Suster Sakura mengeceknya tadi pagi dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun." Perawat lainnya meneguk segelas kopi instan yang dibeli dari kantin. Ia menatap perawat di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar.  
"Ada reaksi?" tanya suster pertama dengan wajah cemas.   
Gelengan pelan diterima. Mereka berdua menghela napas.  
"Tidak. Dia kembali mengamuk dan nyaris menjambak suster Sakura." Jawaban itu membuat salah satu suster menggeleng prihatin.  
"Astaga. Pasien itu, kapan sembuhnya ya?"   
"Ah, entahlah. Halusinasi tentang 'Hinata' yang entah siap baginya, tidak pernah reda." Kedua perawat berjalan menjauh. Mereka bersitatap sebelum melewati kamar 237 yang berisi pasien sakit jiwa.   
.  
.  
.  
"Hinata... Aku berulang tahun. Ini yang ke-25. Kapan kau akan datang menjemput?"  
Jemari pucat mengetuk lengan kursi dengan tidak sabar. Pemuda berambut raven meremas kasar celana katun berwarna coklat polos. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Geram. Ia menggerutu. Tak lama ia tersenyum. Sumringah.   
"Hinata akan datang. Kami akan bersama lagi." Tangannya menggapai udara. Bahagia tersirat di wajah datarnya. Dalam bayangannya muncul sosok yang ia tunggu. Hinata.   
Hinata ... jemput aku.   
.  
.  
.  
"Uh, pasien gila itu nyaris menjambak rambutku sampai botak!" teriak seorang perawat berambut merah muda. Ia meremas kasar kertas berisi data pasien kamar 273 dengan penuh emosi.  
"Sabar sajalah. Bukan kau satu-satunya yang mengalami itu. Setidaknya kau tidak ditendang seperti dokter Mei." Seorang perawat berambut merah darah menahan tawa. Ia merapikan gelas-gelas berisi kopi di atas nampan.  
"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Siapa itu? Bahkan dalam silsilah keluarga dan daftar kenalannya tidak ada nama itu."  
Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mengangkut kopi ke ruangan dokter yang hari ini bertugas.  
"Oh, biarlah. Dia pasti berhalusinasi karena kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat pasti membuat siapa saja jadi gila. Itu mengerikan, Sakura."  
Keduanya telah keluar dari ruangan. Tersisa seorang gadis yang duduk sambil mengamati daftar pasien. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus secarik pasfoto yang ditempel di permukaan berkas data diri pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Sasuke yang malang."  
Pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia menoleh.  
"Anda perawat baru bukan?"  
"Ya. Itu benar."  
"Silakan ikut saya. Kamu akan merawat pasien di kamar 237," ujar perawat senior itu.  
Gadis itu berdiri, menggenggam erat papan klip berisi data pasien dan melangkah. Senyum di wajahnya tipis namun menyimpan misteri.  
.  
.  
.  
Kamar-kamar berjajar di kedua sisi lorong berbau antiseptik. Pintu berwarna putih yang ditempeli nomor kamar ditatap dengan raut datar.   
Bangsal-bangsal berisi orang kurang waras memang tak kalah seram dari bangsal berisi mayat. Jeritan dan rintihan samar terdengar dari ruangan tertutup. Mungkin sudah saatnya menyuntik mereka dengan cairan penenang—atau cabut nyawa mereka ….  
"Ah, sudah sampai. Kau boleh masuk. Kalau ada masalah segera tekan tombol darurat. Aku sangat iba melihatmu dipekerjakan untuk kamar ini," nasihat sang perawat senior yang kemudian pergi setelah menyampaikan beberapa saran.  
Gadis berambut ungu mengangguk halus. Sepeninggal suster senior itu, ia meraba kenop pintu. Memutar kenop keemasan dan melangkah ke dalam. Ia melangkah masuk. Papan klip ia jatuhkan begitu saja di lantai. Menyita perhatian pasien.  
Pemuda berambut hitam kelam duduk di kursi goyang. Menatap cahaya dari jendela yang bersekat jaring besi.   
"Hinata... Itukah kau?" sebaris tanya ditujukan kepada orang yang baru masuk.  
Sang perawat tersenyum. Ia melangkah makin dekat.  
"Aku datang menepati janji."  
Sang pasien menghentikan laju kursi goyang. Ia menoleh. Seketika tangannya menggapai udara.   
"Hinata... Hinata..." Rintihnya. Seolah menemukan cahaya yang selama ini ia tunggu.   
Gadis itu mendekat. Duduk di pangkuan sang pemuda. Menerima pelukan erat. Ia tersenyum.  
"Aku sudah membunuh keluargaku. Seperti yang kau minta. Kecelakaan itu adalah hadiah untukmu, Hinata. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya …." Pemuda itu menangis, memeluk erat namun tetap tersenyum.   
"Kerja bagus, Sasuke. Sangat bagus." Ia mengusap tangan pucat Sasuke.   
Ia balas memeluk pemuda itu, tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke, “Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu.”  
Pemuda itu mendongak. Mendapat senyum hangat dan ucapan cinta. Ia bahagia.   
"Sekarang kau akan membawaku?" pinta Sasuke, ia tatap Hinata dengan wajah sumringah. Sosok cantik yang ia dambakan akhirnya menjadi miliknya setelah ia menyetujui semua permintaan konyol gadis itu. Buta akan cinta yang mebuat Sasuke tega membunuh semua anggota keluarganya dalam rangkaian kecelakaan yang ia ciptakan dengan otak jeniusnya.  
"Ya, Sasuke. Ya. Kita akan bersama lagi." Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.  
Tangan digenggam. Sasuke berdiri. Mengikut sosok berambut ungu yang ia impikan selama ini. Jendela bersekat jaring besi itu dikoyak dengan jari. Sasuke tak merasa perih akan tangannya yang berlumur darah. Ia menatap Hinata sekali lagi.  
"Dalam hitungan ketiga, Sasuke. Tiga, dua, satu ..."  
Sasuke memanjat terali jendela. Ia menatap langit dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Sasuke merasa ia terbang. Bersama Hinata. Hinata ada di pelukannya. Menuju alam tak kasat mata. Ia akan kembali bersama keluarganya lagi. Dan kali ini ia datang dengan Hinata.   
"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke,” ucap Hinata, menatap dari jendela kamar 273. Dalam sekian detik, cipratan darah kental telah menghiasi tanah. Hinata tersenyum, menikmati acara yang dipersembahkan baginya.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kamar 237 kosong bukan?"  
"Ya. Penghuninya bunuh diri."  
Kasak-kusuk terdengar ramai di lorong bangsal pasien penyakit jiwa. Para perawat mulai enggan melewati kamar angker yang penghuninya bunuh diri di siang bolong. Mengoyak teralis jendela dengan tangan kosong—entah nagaimana caranya.  
"Semalam bukankah suster senior baru mengantar suster baru ke sana?" terdengar bisikan halus dari perawat junior yang baru masuk dua minggu.  
"Suster baru? Suster itu sakit dan baru masuk hari ini." Seniornya membalas, menatap agak ngeri.  
"Eh. Lalu siapa suster yang semalam itu?"  
Sang senior tertawa, merasa tremor seketika, "Apakah kau berhalusinasi?"  
"Jangan begitu! Seram!"   
Kedua suster mulai mempercepat langkah saat melewati kamar 237. Seorang gadis berambut ungu berdiri di sisi pintu, tertawa halus. Tak ada yang tahu ia berada di sana. dalam tawanya ia berbisik.  
“Siapa yang berikutnya? Ah, kamu … yang di sana.”  
Ia menunjukmu.  
.  
.  
.  
The End  
~~~  
A/N: Setelah lama tidak menulis dan comeback dengan fic begini, saya minta dibegal ceritanya. TwT)/ Cerita ini sedikit berbeda dalam hal deskripsi dari yang saya post dif b, soalnya ngetik pakai computer bikin saya lebih semangat, lol. Gomenasai! Semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya!   
Info: Hinata di sini adalah malaikat kematian ya, ia memperdaya Sasuke untuk membunuh keluarganya dan bunuh diri pada akhirnya dengan membuat Sasuke berilusi bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Hinata sebagai imbalannya.  
~~~  
Salam,  
Ether-chan ^^v


End file.
